


475. cruelty at its finest

by piggy09



Series: The Sestre Daily Drabble Project [147]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: Shit, let's be meta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> IT WAS 11:10 AND I WAS OUT OF IDEAS

“She’s late again,” Sarah says, pacing back and forth behind the couch.

Helena shrugs: _eh_. “She is always late,” she says. “Yesterday the story was done only thirty minutes before midnight. She has time.”

“I don’t like the waiting.”

“I like it,” Helena says, head lolling back against the couch-back so she can stare at the ceiling contemplatively. “When we wait I can pretend that we are going to be fun things, like pirates, or astronauts. When we are waiting neither of us are dying.”

Sarah stops pacing and looks at Helena, something guilty and sick in her gaze before she keeps going. Her fists are clenching and unclenching by her side. “Been days since the last one, though,” she says.

Helena lets out a short laugh. “Days.”

“I know. But it’s _something_.”

“I almost killed you yesterday,” Helena says. “That is the way the story was supposed to go. But.”

“You didn’t,” Sarah says. “Maybe she’s gonna stop bein’ such a right arsehole and actually let us breathe for once.”

“Cupcakes,” Helena says dreamily. “A thousand words of cupcakes. With sprinkles. And pink and blue frosting.”

“Or two bloody pages of napping,” Sarah says. “I could use a bloody nap after all this shit.”

“And a shower,” Helena says, face crinkling up mischievously. “You smell like one hundred days of _shit_ , Sarah.” She starts laughing, sound like a squeaky toy being stepped on. Sarah stops walking. “ _Oi_ ,” she says, sounding offended. “Not like you smell fresh yourself.”

Helena sniffs her armpit, exaggerated. “Mm,” she says. “Smells nice. Like daisies.”

“Liar,” Sarah says, and throws herself onto the couch next to Helena, jabs fingers into her ribs and then they’re play-wrestling on the couch. Maybe today they’ll be gladiators. Maybe today one or both of them will be the lion. Who knows.

“I give,” Helena gasps, finally, and Sarah lets her go. She collapses on the other end of the couch. Checks the clock over the door: 11:14pm. Forty-six minutes to go.

“Maybe she just won’t get it done,” she says slowly. “Maybe at midnight that door’s gonna open and we’re gonna get to go home.”

“Maybe,” Helena echoes. She’s back to looking at the ceiling. It is an unremarkable ceiling, but Helena is looking at it like it has some sort of answer in it. “Or maybe we will walk out there and tell another story, and then come back, and keep doing that forever and ever.” Her head rolls on her neck so she’s looking at Sarah, face unreadable. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s worth it,” Helena whispers. “Dying and killing and dying. It’s worth it for the times we have cake, or the times when we both grew up in the same house. Or when you say you love me.” Her eyes dart away from Sarah, somewhere towards the clock over the door. “You never said you loved me before this.”

“I do,” Sarah says, brow furrowed. “I just – never had a reason to say it.” She sighs, sharp, almost a laugh. “Wish it hadn’t been this.”

Sarah looks back at the clock again – 11:18pm, now – and Helena looks back at Sarah. Her eyes are sad. She opens her mouth to say something, and then closes it. Looks away again. Slowly, Helena slides over on the couch and rests her head on Sarah’s shoulder.

“Tell me the time,” she says.

“11:19,” Sarah says.

“Wake me up when it’s time to go.”

“I will,” Sarah says. Helena closes her eyes. Sarah keeps on watching the clock.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudos + comment if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
